flowcampusfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Überblick zu kollaborativem Arbeiten
Einführung Nach Harold Jarche muss man den Menschen verdeutlichen, dass es im beruflichen Alltag immer seltener auf ihr persönliches Wissen ankommt, als auf die Fähigkeit, zusammen arbeiten zu können. DAS sei die reale geschäftliche Herausforderung. Die wichtigen Business-Werte lägen im Teilen und Nutzen von Wissen. Um diesen Wertewandel zu begreifen und mitzugehen, bräuchten die Menschen Unterstützung. Auch als Klein-Unternehmen kommt es darauf an, sich in diesen vernetzten Erfahrungsaustausch hinein zu begeben. Gerade kleine Unternehmen können von einem guten, flexiblen, kooperativen Netzwerk ungemein profitieren. Allerdings: "Wenn du Kollaboration sagst, denkt der Durchschnitt der 45-Jährigen, sie wüssten, worüber du gerade sprichst: Teams setzen sich hin, haben eine nette Unterhaltung mit netten Zielen und einer netten Haltung." (Eric Schmidt) Definitionen für kollaboratives Arbeiten (kA) "Kollaboration bedeutet, in stark diversifizierten Teams zusammenzuarbeiten, die sowohl innerhalb wie außerhalb eines Unternehmens mit dem Ziel unterwegs sind, eine Wertschöpfung über die Verbesserung von Innovation, Kundenbeziehungen und Effizienz zu schaffen, indem sie Technologien nutzen, die eine effektive Interaktion im virtuellen und physischen Raum ermöglichen." Cisco-Blog Ein Kommentar von Jose Maria Ballarin auf diesen Blogpost bringt es noch deutlicher auf den Punkt: "Kollaboration bedeutet, ein aktives Mitglied einer Gruppe zu sein, die zusammen arbeitet, um ein gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen. Ein aktives Mitglied zu sein bedeutet, du beteiligst dich nicht nur passiv an Unterhaltungen, Meetings und Interaktionen (z.B. durch Zuhören und Lernen), sondern du trägst deinen Teil dazu bei. Du hörst zu, veredelst es, entwickelst neue und teilst Materialien, die sich mit denen der anderen aufaddieren. Weil Kollaboration eine Gruppenaktivität ist, musst du dich als Teil eines Teams fühlen. Du musst du selbst sein können und zur gleichen Zeit ein Teil einer größeren Organisation. Das ist die Bedeutung von "Mitglied einer Gruppe" zu sein. Deine Arbeit kann nicht getrennt werden von dem, was die Gruppe tut. Das Team muss als einzige Einheit arbeiten, was gleichzeitig eine Notwendigkeit ist, um das Ziel zu erreichen und auch eine Konsequenz der Zielsetzung, die als wertvoll erachtet wurde von jedem Einzelnen und jedem Mitglied der Gruppe." Die Frage, die sich dann stellt, lautet: Was brauchst du, um dich aktiv zu beteiligen? ''' Unterschied zwischen kollektiver Intelligenz & Schwarmintelligenz * Schwarmintelligenz ist z.B. das, wenn Vögel formatiert fliegen, um Energie zu sparen, Ameisen sich auf effiziente Futtersuche begeben, Fische sich in Schwärmen zusammentun zur Gefahrenabwehr. * '''Kollektive Intelligenz ist die Weisheit der Vielen, die unterschiedliche Erfahrungshorizonte einfängt und gemeinsam zu einem besseren Ergebnis führt. Es ist wenn 2 oder mehr Menschen zusammen kommen und sich wechselseitig mit ihren Gedanken inspirieren und zu einem neuen Ergebnis kommen, auf das keine/r von beiden alleine gekommen wäre. Ausführlicher hier: Kollektive Intelligenz Unterschied zwischen Teamarbeit in Präsenz und Online-Arbeit Es gib verschiedene kollaborative Methoden, die je nach Kontext und Zielsetzung unterschiedliche Rahmenbedingungen benötigen. Manches funktioniert besser in Präsenz, anderes wiederum besser online. Ob online oder offline, Emotionen spielen im Team und/oder in der Zusammenarbeit eine entschiedene Rolle. Je nachdem, ob sich ein Individuum mit der Aufgabe identifizieren kann, es sich in der Gruppe und/oder im Arbeitskontext wertgeschätzt fühlt, wird es Energien entfalten. Dabei spielt die Kommunikation eine entschiedene Rolle. Gruppenarbeit kann aber auch Social Loafing, Team"schmarotzer" und Trittbrettfahrer begünstigen. Um eine Stimulierung zu erreichen bedarf es bestimmter Umstände. Wie Teamwork unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen funktionieren kann, zeigen die Beispiele von Google und Apple, die dafür die Voraussetzungen schaffen und sie begleiten Viele Arbeitssitzungen oder Meetings gelten als angewandtes Beschäftigungs-Management von oben, Brainstorming-Sessions erreichen nicht immer das angestrebte Ziel, d.h. nach dem 1+1=3 Prinzip viel Kreativität, Power und mehr Produktivität zu erzeugen. Dies ist ein typische Folge von paradoxen Settings. Überrasch mich mal mit Blumen. Sind Menschen nicht eigenverantwortlich in Arbeitsprozesse eingebunden, werden sie dafür keine Verantwortung übernehmen, noch kreative Lösungen entwickeln. Da helfen dann noch so tolle Methoden nichts. Online Zusammenarbeit kann die Kommunikation in Gruppen erschweren, z.B. weil die Technik bei der synchronen Kommunikation versagt oder weil in einem entsprechenden Tools nicht erkennbar ist, wer gerade mit arbeitet bzw. wen man ansprechen kann. Gleichzeitig kann die Reduktion der Kommunikation auf bestimmte Kanäle, z.B. nur hören, die Konzentration auf das Wesentliche stark erhöhen. Unterschied zwischen synchroner und asynchroner Kollaboration Was spricht für synchrone Bearbeitung? * Commitment * Klares Zeitfenster * Explosion der Gedanken * ggf. Kommunikation über mehrere Kanäle * ... Was spricht für asynchrone Bearbeitung? * Zeitsouveränität * Reflexion des Gelesenen & spätere Reaktion * Fokussierung auf den Inhalt * ... Mehrwert/Nutzen Online-Tools Vorteile Die digitalen Social Collaboration Tools sind immer benutzerfreundlicher, doch werden ihre Potenziale viel zu selten voll ausgereizt, wie Gartner analysierte. Gerade sie sind jedoch die Basis für * die Entgrenzung von Zeit und Raum in der Arbeitswelt, * die dezentrale Mitarbeit, auch in anderen Zeit- und Werteinheiten, * die temporäre Einbindung von Experten und Fachkräften – beauftragen statt einstellen - und die nachhaltige Verwendung ihres Wissens, * das Teilen von Kompetenzen, z.B. in der Silver Economy, * ein Ressourcen sparendes Lernmanagement, z.B. für Onboarding-Prozesse, * die digitale Inklusion. Siehe hier den kompletten Artikel von Angelica Laurençon zu den Vorteilen kollaborativen Arbeitens v.a. für KMU. Nachteile * die Technik ist nicht immer zuverlässig * die Medienkompetenz ist noch nicht verbindlich ausgereift * ... Offline Brainstorming-Methoden * 5-Tage-Sprint * Barcamps * World Cafes * Fishbowls * ... Voraussetzungen, dass kA funktioniert Gemeinsames Ziel Auszug aus der Gartner-News: Enterprise architects should begin by helping organizations identify and define, at a high level, the target community for social collaboration. Having defined the audience, they should then identify the nature of the collaboration and the desired business outcome. "A well-defined purpose identifies who the participants are, what specific issue they are collaborating around, what value they will gain for themselves, and what value will be provided to the organization," said Mr. Bradley. Hier die deutsche Übersetzung: Unternehmensarchitekten sollten Organisationen helfen, die Ziel-Community für soziale Kollaboration zu identifizieren und zu definieren. Wenn man das Publikum definiert hat, sollte die Natur der Kollaboration identifiziert werden und das gewünschte geschäftliche Ergebnis. "Eine klar definierte Zielbestimmung identifiziert, wer die Teilnehmer/innen sein werden, um welches Problem sie kollaborativ kreisen wollen, welchen Wert sie voneinander gewinnen wollen, und welchen Wert sie der Organisation zuliefern," sagte Mr. Bradley. Gartner hat 5 Charakteristika einer guten Zielbestimmung identifiziert: # Anziehungskraft für Teilnehmer/innen (was hat jede/r Einzelne von der Mitarbeit?) # Attraktivität einer genügend großen Community # Ergebnis für die Organisation (was hat die Organisation von der Community-Arbeit?) # Geringes Risiko für die Community (klein anfangen mit der kollaborativen Arbeit) # Evolutionäres Wachstum (Anschlussfähigkeit zu anderen Communities promoten) Siehe auch Good Practices Gute Truppe Man benötigt eine maximal heterogene Gruppe (also vom Experten bis hin zum Nicht-Experten), die frei ist in ihren Entscheidungen und diese auch kundtun, und man benötigt einen Mechanismus, diese Meinungen auch zu aggregieren. Voraussetzungen dazu: * geeignete Arbeitsbedingungen * geeignete Instrumente * Transparenz * Vertrauen * einige Spielregeln * kollaborative Kompetenz der Einzelnen (siehe hier unseren Fitnesstest zur kolaborativen Kompetenz) * ... Kuration Tools & Tipps siehe Tools zur Kollaboration Weiterführende Links & Literatur Angelica Laurençon: Kollaboratives Arbeiten ist der Treibstoff 4.0 Anja C. Wagner: Kollaboration vs. Kooperation (Auszug aus The NeWoS) Anja C. Wagner: Was bedeutet eigentlich Kollaboration als Kompetenz? FLOWCAMPUS: Fitness-Test zur kollaborativen Kompetenz Harold Jarche: Principles of Networked Unmanagement